


You've Changed

by Potato (nerdclubcosplay)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive reader, Angst, Cipher Nine's real name is not mentioned, Death, F/M, Imperial Intelligence, Reader-Insert, Trigger warning: manipulation and abuse, You abuse Vector, star wars: the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdclubcosplay/pseuds/Potato
Summary: Cipher Nine was a cunning woman who once loved a man named Vector Hyllus, now she just isn't herself.





	You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you not to read this work if you have suffered from abuse in the past and feel guilt as a side-effect, as it may be triggering.

_      Cipher Nine watched as her ship burned, along with everyone trapped inside. Kaliyo betrayed her, Doctor Lokin stole from her, and SCORPIO grew too cunning for her own good. Vector stayed by her side. Intelligence wouldn’t replace the ship, but she didn’t care anyway, she was running away from the Empire.  _

_      Originally, Vector had tried to stop her, claiming that she’d lost her mind, but a few well-placed warning shots put him back in his place. She watched with hungry eyes as he fell to his knees and begged her forgiveness.  _

_      “We were not thinking, forgive us, Agent.” _

     Cipher Nine trudged through the swamp with a grimace on her face and her blaster in hand. She’d given up on trying to use her rifle in these close quarters and decided it was time to learn to fight like a mercenary. An old friend had told her once that she should become proficient in all weapons, but she’d ignored the advice at the time. Now she regretted it.

     Vector followed the agent, humming softly. The noise was irritating the Cipher, who was trying to listen for the operatives pursuing the duo. Both sides had wrecked their ships up in space over the unnamed planet, and now their battle was being prolonged as Cipher Nine and Vector fled to find help.

     “Agent, we sense that they have given up the chase. We are too far into the forest for their artillery, and they do not want to fight us, er, you, in close quarters.”

     Cipher Nine turned on her heel and stopped cold. She glared at the Joiner and rubbed her calloused fingers over the pistol on her belt.

     “We keep walking.”

     “Let us rephrase, Agent. We do not think we can take another step.”

     “Then don’t.”

     Cipher Nine shot Vector right between his glossy black eyes, giving him minutes to live, maybe. Before he faded away, he weakly motioned for the ex-Intelligence sniper to come speak to him.

     “We loved who you were, Agent, but no longer…” Vector pulled the ring from his finger and let it fall into the mud, where Cipher Nine would not be able to retrieve it. “You are not the woman we fell in love with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I feel like a terrible person for writing this. Oh well. I'll write some fluff about Vector later, with an agent who is a decent person. The agent I wrote about here is kinda based off of one of my SWTOR characters named Veronica, who kinda has an interesting backstory. I might write more about her, too.


End file.
